


Her Principal Boy

by livrelibre



Category: Tipping the Velvet - All Media Types, Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livrelibre/pseuds/livrelibre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written ages ago for Kink Bingo and finally getting around to posting. Unbetaed so feel free to point out any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Principal Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for Kink Bingo and finally getting around to posting. Unbetaed so feel free to point out any mistakes.

  
Nan wouldn't go back and repeat her time with Diana and Kitty but she couldn't say it hadn't taught her some useful things, beyond an in-depth appreciation of her ability to stand on her own two feet, a certain flexibility and resilience and her current trade of course. It had also taught her how to read what she saw in Flo's eyes after she got off the stage that night.

 

"You were absolutely divine!" Flo threw her arms around Nan in an embrace that looked chaste enough on the surface but Nan was the only witness to the force of it and how Flo clutched at the back of her jacket like it was a lifeline for a moment and then the slow lingering press of her hands afterward. So it was like that then. Her Flo might be a little less serious than she thought, at least not so serious as to not be ready for a few of the games that Nan could teach her. Nan filed that away as she accepted Bob's congratulations and took Cyril in her arms for a bounce.

 

*

 

She decided to test that theory a few weeks later. The show had settled into its run and Nan had a rare night off. Bob was away in the South for a socialist meeting and they had dropped Cyril off for the night at Sarah's. Nan made oyster stew again and had brought a good bottle of champagne. They ate and then lay before the fire, drowsy with warmth and good food and drink. It wasn't long before Flo turned into her, her mouth sweetly seeking and warm. Nan almost forwent her little experiment and tumbled her right then but she'd been waiting for awhile and might not have another good chance with them alone so she reluctantly disentangled herself.

 

"Wait here a tick. I want to try something. If you don’t like it, just say and we can carry on as we were."

 

Flo blinked at her, confused but willing. "All right." Nan bobbed back in for a quick kiss and then set about her plan.

 

After all the quick costume changes on stage she was only gone for a moment and she knew she had been right when Flo caught her breath audibly when Nan came back and posed in the doorway for effect.

 

The suit was one of the best tailored in the lot from the show--a black twill with a thin stripe and a fine pearl grey waistcoat. It set off Nan's dark hair and pale skin to perfection she knew, even more with her color up as it was from the kissing before. She slid her stance a little wider, put a hand in her pocket and a little swagger in her step as she came into the room. Flo looked like her own debauched angel, flushed and disheveled in front of the fire, hand part way to her mouth.

 

"What have we 'ere then miss?" Nan dropped into the stage voice she used, laced with a little something more lascivious. "Were you waiting here for a fine gentleman like me?"

 

Flo dropped her hand and her eyes with as pretty a blush as Nan could wish for. "What are you-"

 

Nan dropped a knee and pressed a finger to Flo's mouth. "Don't worry miss. I'm not here to disturb you. Just say the word and I'll be off. But I saw you there looking so pretty I couldn't help myself. I thought you might like a little company." Nan dragged a finger down the soft wetness of Flo's lower lip, skimmed her collarbone and her undone decolletage, lightly running a hand over the softness of her breast. Even with that casual touch, Nan could feel Flo's heart racing. Caught then.

 

"If you're going to send me away, all I ask for is a single touch of your hand, " she said, suiting action to words and raising Flo's hand to her lips for a warm kiss. Flo's eyelashes lowered and then flickered back up in surprise and deepening heat as Nan slid the kiss to a warm, wet trail down her knuckles and then took her middle and ring finger in her mouth. Flo moaned low and then it was all over but the shouting.

 

Afterward, they lay in a flurry of skirts and cotton until they both lay on the floor in front of the fire, exhausted and spent.

 

Flo laughed softly, "I didn't think anything could be better than your stage show but it seems I was wrong."

 

"Well only you get the private special show, missy. And I do aim to please."

 

"You do very well indeed." Flo laughed and her eyes softened with love and Nan thought that if she only ever performed for an audience of this one forever after, she would be the luckiest woman in the world.


End file.
